


Shipwrecked

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, another school thing, jamilmads - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform, they only get along because of james, this'll get angsty eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison





	Shipwrecked

There was nothing but ocean all around the decently sized island. It was grassy, the ocean breeze present every minute of the day. There was a forest to the east, berry bushes littered around the island. There were large rocks and sticks scattered, enough for someone to build tools or weapons to kill for food. It was uninhabited, peaceful, until three people washed up on its sandy shores. Unexpectedly.

They were on a ship heading to America after having been enjoying a vacation trip to the Islands just under the Spanish Florida, someplace Alexander Hamilton, he had said, used to live. They were hit by a storm, the massive ship not built to handle the amount of water it was taking in thanks to the rain and massive waves. The ship sank, and the people on board were consumed by the sea and its monstrous waves. Only three people had survived. These people were politicians Alexander Hamilton, a caribbean himself, James Madison, and Thomas Jefferson. All of them important to the founding of their freshly established country.

Alexander was the first to wake up, breathing in the air and smelling nothing but the salt from the ocean. He heard the crashing of the waves hitting the shore, and the seagulls chirping from the sky. He opened his eyes, taking in his current surroundings. He sat up, frantically looking around, when his eyes landed on the two unconscious politicians, and his political enemies. He stood up and wavered for a minute before slowly walking over to them. He sat back down and watched the two of them, checking to make sure they were still breathing. They both were, though Madison looked a bit hot. Hamilton sighed in relief that they were still alive before laying down on his back. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head at once. They overwhelmed him, taking up all of his space.

It all stopped when he heard a groan from right next to him, and the sound of someone moving. He looked to his left, only to find Thomas Jefferson awake and, from his expression, in a horrible mood. Alexander glared at his rival from where he was sitting next to Thomas, yet inside he had a secret happiness from the fact that he was okay. Thomas sat up and looked around, a frown present on his tired face.

“Where are we?” His voice was raspy, having not had water after a long sleep.

“I don’t know.” Alexander replied.

“Well do something! I don’t want to be here!” Thomas yelled, Alexander winced at the harsh volume.

“I can’t do anything, Jefferson,” Alexander spat, “We’re stranded.”

Thomas wasn’t looking at him by the time he finished his statement. He was looking at James, his best friend, who was still unconscious just a few feet away from him. Thomas stood up and walked over to him, having trouble walking through the sand. He sat down and stared James down, taking in the state of him.

He was disheveled, his hat and wig were gone, his brown hair a mess and dirty, his face was flushed, and he had a less than peaceful expression on his face. It looked almost like a grimace. Thomas put a hand to his forehead, it was hot. Thomas turned back to Alexander with a deeper frown than before.  
“James is sick.” He sighed.

“Well, that’s one less person on our load, we’ll have a higher chance of survival now.” Alexander replied.

“Do you even care? We don’t have medicine! It could get worse!” Thomas exclaimed.

“He’s always sick, he won’t die,” Alexander glared, “Now come over, I have a plan.”

“It’s only been thirty minutes! How could you have come up with a plan so quickly?” Thomas asked.

“You’d be surprised.” Alexander tried to joke, it missed.

Thomas mumbled before picking up James and carrying him over to Alexander, who made his way from the shore to the beginning of the plains area of the island. There was a lake in the distance. He laid James down on the grass, checking for rocks and anything that could hurt him while he slept. When he determined that there was none, he turned to Alexander and sat down across from him, looking at the drawing Alexander had made into the dirt with a stick.

“So, first things first, we should build a shelter. Looking around at our surroundings from here, we already have plenty of food and clean water that could last us for a while.” He began, Thomas was just barely listening to what he was saying.

“There’s enough materials here to build tools that we may need to help with our building process.” Alexander continued.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get building!” Thomas exclaimed.

A faint cough could be heard from James, but Alexander and Thomas couldn’t hear him. The two enemies stood up from their seats on the ground and brushed off their coats. As they explored the island, Alexander’s red hair became messy with leaves and little twigs as he broke branches off of small trees in the area. Thomas’s own red hair stayed relatively neat in comparison to Alexander’s, though it was greasy and damp from the ocean water.

When they made the tools the two of them needed to build a house, they proceeded to use them to cut down little trees and using the wood gathered from that and vines to build the frame for their little shelter. They filled in the empty wall space with extra logs. They used the tall grass from the lake to provide a roof for their shelter, something that would keep them relatively dry during storms. However, despite their teamwork, they couldn’t go a day without some form of argument.

‘What are you doing? That’s supposed to go over there.”

“No! You’re putting it together wrong.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“No, you’re just stupid enough not to follow instructions.”

James had heard them yelling and woke up from his sleep, even if it was just for a minute. His head was pounding and he felt uncomfortably hot, but he sat up from his position on the ground regardless of his condition. Looking around, observing his surroundings, he noticed the tiny shelter that Alexander and Thomas had made together in the time that he was asleep. It looked as though they were arguing over flooring. He watched as they fought with each other, the tense looks and aggressive expressions obvious. The glares they were sending each other during their arguments were nothing short of the ones they sent each other during cabinet meetings. James stood up and made a motion to try and take his hat off to fan himself, only to realize it wasn’t there.

He knew he was sick, he could feel it draining his energy despite the fact he was just standing there. He would be no help towards the two other politicians, so he’s made up his mind. He was going to make his way to the other side of the island they now inhabit. Whether he dies there, or during the walk towards the other side, is completely up to fate.

He just hopes his friends back in America are faring better than he is right now.

He wobbled as he walked unsteadily towards his goal, hiding from Thomas and Alexander, walking right past them. He made his way to the forest, and entered, not looking behind him. He was on his own now, he would have to survive. His legacy and his country depended on it.

~~~

“Hey, Hamilton,” Thomas says with a shaky voice after having finished their argument.

“What is it, Jefferson?” Alexander replied with a bitter tone.

“James is gone.”


End file.
